


Pairing Names

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but not really fluff, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: NinoAi? AiMiya? A discussion on who goes first in the pairing name...





	Pairing Names

“You know, I heard something from others,” Aiba started, his face looking worried. Nino knew very well at that point that Aiba was totally thinking about what he had heard so hard.

“Yeah?” he replied, not looking up from his bag while he searched through his stuff on the couch. Nino couldn’t help but squeal when Aiba pushed him down, straddling on top of Nino. “What the hell is wrong with you? We’re at work!”

“The kouhai said that when the fans make pairing names, the first person in the name is the one on top,” Aiba said with a pout. “And you know what they call us, right?”

Nino clicked his tongue. “Well, yeah. They’ve been calling us ‘NinoAi’ ever since we started being a legitimate couple.”

“That’s you over me! And you certainly don’t top, you lazy brat,” Aiba replied. It was a playful insult as there was a small chuckle afterwards.

Nino rolled his eyes. “Well, they call Sakurai and Matsumoto…”

“… ShoJun,” Aiba quipped. “And Sho doesn’t really tops.”

“How the hell did you know?” Nino asked. Aiba’s weight was too heavy and at the same time, the perfume and the natural scent of Aiba was driving him crazy already that he would be ready to, well bottom, at that moment if Aiba pushes this further.

“You can’t just go announce in a concert that you wanted them to call us AiNino or something,” Nino answered. He tried to think of something profound and sweet to please his uneasy boyfriend. “Besides it’s Ni-no-Ai. Love of Two. We have a good name combination.”

Aiba still didn’t feel satisfied. “Maybe I should just announce it.”

“That’s the silliest idea, you idiot!” Nino bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to think through the clouds of Aiba pheromone enveloping him. “In… in the international fan community… they call us Aimiya!”

Aiba’s eyes seemed to brighten and he straightened his back, removing his weight from Nino. “Wow, that’s… I’ve never thought of that.”

“It’s same as the style of Ohmiya, for your information.”

“But, well, Riida hasn’t topped you, has he?” Aiba asked again, leaning close to Nino once again.

“Well, of course not!” Nino replied in a slightly high-pitched voice. “Now get off or I’ll make NinoAi come true!”

“Really?” Aiba asked, chuckling. Nino looked at his eyes and saw AIba’s eyes saying “I dare you”.

“Yeah, well, let’s check it out who really goes on top tonight,” Nino replied, raising himself so that he could latch their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to make it clear, I actually prefer to use NinoAi (maybe I'm hanging around so much in JP ninoai twitter tag)... And my personal reason is that it does sound like "Love of Two" (therefore the title of the series). BUT!!! But in my mind Aiba obviously tops and it's kinda obvious with the way I write these two.


End file.
